Lengthwise locking mechanisms for telescoping pole devices are generally well known. However, such known lengthwise locking mechanisms in general tend to fail when any portion of the telescoping pole is rotated relative to another portion thereof. Subsequently, the telescoping portions of the pole become unlocked, and slide one within the other, thereby releasing the locking mechanism.
Furthermore, it is known to provide mounting platforms that can accommodate the limited available space normally found in a vehicle for mounting add-on equipment. These mounting platforms must be able to handle the load of the accessory device in the vibration and shock environment encountered in a moving vehicle while still permitting the accessory device to be quickly and easily installed in the mounting platform. The mounting platform itself must be easily and quickly universally adjustable to provide maximum positional flexibility. The mounting platforms must also accommodate the various shapes of accessory devices being installed, while conforming to the limited, generally oddly-shaped space available in which to mount the platform and the accessory device. Various mounting platforms are currently in use of different configurations that mount either on the vehicle's center console or dash board. However, security of the accessory device remains uncertain.
Consequently, it is desirable to have improvements in the lengthwise locking mechanisms of telescoping poles, and in particular as applied to mounting platforms for accessory devices.
Additionally, pipe and tube hole plugs are generally well-known. However, known pipe and tube hole plug apparatus are limited in their ability to provide efficient and reliable mounting apparatus external of the plugged pipe or tube.